random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Go back in time!
Go back in time! is FairySina's first story on this wiki. This Story is about a 16 years old, rebellious Girl, named Ashley, who accidentally traveled through the time and has to save her hometown. Background Story Today, we are in 2313. We live in the city named Angshloss. This City get attacked by the evil Robots, which are under the controll of their leader Borot. Many houses have been destroyed by their attacks. We Young People always live in the School and the adults live in the Museum. Only Mr. Plant and that "crazy" girl are outside. Mr. Plant lives in his little Cottage. And that girl always fights against the robots. And this girl.. I am this girl. My name is Ashley and I'm not crazy. I fight for the freedom and against the Robots! Characters Protagonists Ashley Ashley is a 16 years old, rebellious Girl, who lives in her hometown Angshloss. Ashley always fought against the evil robots to save her friends. She lost her father, when she was 5 years old. And her mother died after an Explosion six days after Ashley's birth. Until her 13th Birthday, Ashley lived together with the crazy bastler Mr. Plant. Ashley does have some friends but not much contact with them. Mr. Lewis Mr. Lewis is Ashley's father. He disappeared when Ashley was 5 years old. Miranda Miranda is a girl from the past. After Ashley accidentally traveld through the time, she and her friends were the first one, she met. Miranda tried to help Ashley and said that Ashley is her cousin. Rebecca Rebecca is Miranda's childhood friend. She is the youngest of the trio and a little bit silly. Her friends call her Becki. Lina Lina is, like Becki, Miranda's childhood friend. She has the most Problems with Ashley. Antagonists Borot Borot is the leader of the robots in Angshloss. General Ki General Ki is Borot's first underling. Others Mr. Plant Mr. Plant is a crazy man, who lives in Angshloss in his little cottage. Sara Sara is one of Ashley's childhood friends. She has the most contact to Ashley and is often worried about her friend. She lives in Angshloss and like her friends, she stays in school. Robert Robert is one of Ashley's friends. He spents his time together with Sara. Both are very worried about Ashley. He lives in Angshloss and like his friends, he stays in school. Sue Sue is a Girl from Angshloss. Ashley calls her "Newbie" because she is new in the City. She had her first appearance in the Prologue. Locations *'Angshloss' - Angshloss is Ashley's hometown. In the past, the name of this city was Angels. *'Museum of the city' - the Museum is one of the last still Standing buildings. *'Furtuna School' - the Furtuna School is the one of the last still Standing buildings. This is the hidding place of the young People. *'Mr. Plants Cottage' - Mr. Plants Cottage is Mr. Plants home. *'Tunnels' - the tunnels are Underground Connections between the last Standing buildings. *'Head Palace' - the Head Palace is the main centre of the robots in Angshloss. *'Park' - the park only exists in the past. *'Miranda's Home' Chapters *''Go back in time! ~Prologue~'' *''Go back in time! ~Chapter One: Time Traveling Ashley!~'' *''Go back in time! ~Chapter Two: Welcome in Angles!~'' Bonus Chapters *''Go back in time! ~Background Story~'' Category:Go back in time! Category:FairySina Category:Stories